Love Me Right
by Redsaekk
Summary: Di Usia 22 tahun aku menikah dengan Oh Sehun. bagaimanakah kehidupan pernihakan kami SehunxOC
1. Prolog

**Love Me Right – Prolog**

Sookyung POV

Nama ku Sung Sookyung, baru 22 tahun lahir ke dunia. Dilahirkan oleh kedua orang tua yang gila bisnis dan tentu saja sangat aku banggakan. Aku merepuakan lulusan sekolah tinggi fashion design dan memliki brand fashion yang tentunya dikelola oleh aku dan eomma.

Diusia 22 tahun aku sudah menikah dengan seorang anak dari rekan bisnis appa. Oh Sehun, pria yang begitu sempurna sehingga aku merasa beruntung menikah dengannya meskipun pernikahan kami terjadi karena perjodohan.

Kehidupan pernikahan kami punya banyak masalah yang rumit. Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ini adalah kehidupan pernikahan. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan hubungan ini akan berlangsung.

Saat ini yang aku tahu, aku harus mulai untuk menerima dan mencintai Oh Sehun dengan benar. Tapi mungkin tidak untuknya.

So, Sehun-ah please just love me right and I will love you right.


	2. Chapter 1

**Love Me Right - Chapter 1**

 **Author: Redsaekk**

 **Title: Love Me Right**

 **Category: Romance, Chapter**

 **Rating:**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Sung Sookyung (OC)**

Author POV

Siapa yang tidak akan iri kepada mereka? Pria yang cerdas, tampan, dan kaya. Serta wanita yang berbakat, cantik, dan anggun. Pasangan yang sempurna. Tidak akan ada orang yang tahan untuk tidak menoleh saat pasangan sempurna ini berjalan berdampingan.

Lengan kiri sang pria yang digamit mesra oleh sang wanita dan sinar mata yang menunjukkan kebahagiaan. Semua orang yang dilewati oleh pasangan ini akan ikut tersenyum seolah pasangan ini adalah pasangan putri dan pangeran yang sangat dicintai oleh rakyatnya.

Begitulah bagaimana orang-orang melihat pasangan Oh Sehun dan Sung SooKyung. Pasangan yang baru saja menikah sekitar satu bulan yang lalu dengan pesta yang megah. Pesta yang diatur dengan baik oleh kedua keluarga yang tidak lain adalah rekan bisnis. Ya, pernikahan ini adalah suatu perjodohan yang didasarkan oleh urusan bisnis belaka.

Tapi, siapa yang tau bahwa pernikahan ini dapat melahirkan pasangan dengan chemistry yang sempurna seperti yang mereka tunjukkan saat ini?

Sookyung POV

Yeah, another boring party. Kenapa orang-orang seperti mereka suka sekali membuat pesta seperti ini? Tidakkah mereka lelah mengurus semua urusan bisnisnya yang tidak sedikit itu?

Hhhh… mengeluh pun tidak akan ada gunanya. Apapun yang aku katakana pasti akan selalu salah dimata pangeran es yang satu bulan lalu aku nikahi. Lagi pula sekarang aku baru sadar betapa bodohnya aku saat aku memilih untuk menerima perjodohan ini. Menikahi seorang robot yang berwujud pangeran es yang tinggal di kutub utara bersama ratusan ekor beruang kutubnya. Apapun yang aku katakan, Sehun pasti berhasil membawa ku ke pesta-pesta semacam ini.

Aku mencoba menyesuaikan langkah ku dan Sehun dengan susah payah karna faktor high heels yang merepotkan dan kakinya yang terlalu panjang. Meskipun lelah, aku tetap berusaha memberikan senyum terbaik ku kepada seluruh tamu demi pencitraan yang sudah kami bangun sebagai 'pasangan sempurna'.

Saat sampai di depan lift, aku menghentikan langkah ku dan menarik lengan kiri Sehun yang ku gamit dari tadi.

"waeyo?" kata Sehun sambil melirik ku dengan mata dinginnya

"aku lelah, bisakah kita jalan pelan-pelan?" rengekku dengan manja, berusaha agar Sehun sedikit luluh.

"berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan Nyonya Oh, kita sebentar lagi sampai," katanya tanpa melihatku dan langsung menarik ku untuk masuk ke lift.

Aish… aku lupa dia tidak berperasaan. Baiklah Oh Sehun, kali ini aku mengalah. Saat sampai di dalam lift yang kosong dan pintu tertutup aku langsung melepaskan tangan ku dari lengannya. Sehun hanya menatapku sebentar dan kembali membuang muka.

Saat lift sedang naik, kami bertemu beberapa tamu undangan yang juga sedang menuju ke ruangan dimana pesta berlangsung. Reflex, aku langsung menggamit lengan Sehun kembali dan tersenyum kepada mereka, Sehun pun begitu.

Aish, lama sekali sih sampainya. Lagipula siapa yang membuat ide membuat pesta di lantai paling atas hotel? Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah menunggu, yang jadi masalah adalah kenapa aku harus tetap menggamit lengannya seperti ini. Tidakkah Sehun merasa risih dengan semua sandiwara ini?

Diam-diam aku menoleh ke arah Sehun dan memperhatikan wajahnya. Aku memang beruntung memliki suami setampan ini. Rambutnya yang tertata rapi dan tubuh berbalut tuxedo dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. tunggu, apa yang kupikirkan?

Aku memalingkan wajah ku untuk kembali menetralkan pikiran. Oh Sehun memang berbahaya. Tetapi daya tarik Sehun membuatku kembali melirik wajahnya. Garis rahang yang tegas, mata yang tajam, hidung yang mancung, dan bibir pink yang tipis namun err…. Sexy?

Ya tuhan, Sung Sookyung! Sehun telah meracuni otakmu. Berhentilah memikirkannya!

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ku sehingga membuat rambutku sedikit berantakan. Sepertinya Sehun melihat tingkahku barusan karena Sehun sedang melirik ke arahku. Oh tidak, dasar bodoh! Ingin rasanya mengutuk diriku sendiri. Aku hanya menunduk. Ah memalukan..

 _Sret_

Tiba-tiba Sehun menyelipkan rambut yang berantakan ke belakang telingaku. _Deg!_ Aku langsung menoleh cepat kearahnya dan mendapati Sehun sedang tersenyum hangat kearahku. Oh tidak… sepertinya aku akan meleleh sebentar lagi. Aku buru-buru memalingkan wajah kearah lain. Takut Sehun akan melihat wajah memerahku. Sandiwara yang bagus Tuan Oh.

Author POV

 _Ting!_

Pintu lift pun terbuka. Sehun dan Sookyung pun keluar dan langsung berjalan ke arah ruangan tempat pesta berlangsung. Sesampainya di ruangan pesta, pasangan ini langsung disambut oleh lirikan banyak orang. Mereka pun hanya bisa mengumbar senyum.

Sejenak mereka berhenti untuk sekedar berbasa-basi kepada beberapa tamu yang sekaligus rekan bisnis Sehun. Sementara Sookyung terlihat celingukan mencari sesuatu. Namun, yang dicarinya tak kunjung terlihat. Sehun merasa risih dan merangkul pinggang Sookyung. _Deg!_

"ada apa sayang?" bisik Sehun lembut tepat di telinga Sookyung.

 _Sial! Mengagetkan saja!_ Cibir Sookyung dalam hati.

"tidak, aku hanya sedang mencari eomma dan appa. Bukankah mereka juga datang ke pesta ini?" kata Sookyung santai yang berbanding terbalik dengan detak jantungnya. Sambil meneruskan kegiatan celingukannya.

"mereka ada disana, sayang" balas Sehun sambil memutar tubuh Sookyung untuk menghadap kearah yang ia maksud.

Disana, tidak terlalu jauh terlihat orang tua Sookyung dan orang tua Sehun yang sedang mengobrol dengan harmonis. Menyadari sedang di perhatikan, eomma Sehun pun melambaikan tangan kearah menantunya. Sookyung membalasnya dengan membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum.

Sookyung pun kembali menoleh ke arah Sehun dan menatapnya seolah-olah mengatakan _haruskan kita kesana?_ Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan menarik tangan Sookyung lembut ke tempat orang tua mereka berkumpul.

"aigoo, menantu eomma cantik sekali," kata eomma Sehun yang langsung disambut oleh senyum manis Sookyung. Sambil mengelus pipi Sookyung yang mulus.

"gamsahamnida eomma," balas Sookyung. Sekali lagi dengan senyum manis.

"aigoo, anak laki-laki eomma juga tampan sekali. Kau merawatnya dengan baik Sookyung," kata eomma Sehun. Sookyung hanya tersenyum.

"tentu saja, kita memilih menantu yang tepat yeobo," kata appa Sehun kepada istrinya. Sementara orang tua Sookyung hanya tertawa.

"Tuan Oh, anda bisa saja," timpal appa Sookyung. Kedua keluraga tersebut pun tertawa.

Setelah bertemu dengan keluarganya Sehun dan Sookyung kembali berkeliling untuk menyapa tamu undangan yang lain. Bersosialisasi ala pebisnis. Bertukar kartu nama, menanyakan proyek yang sedang berjalan, dan lain-lain membuat Sookyung bosan dan memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dari Sehun.

Berkeliling melihat-lihat makanan apa saja yang tersaji dan mencobanya satu persatu. Mengobrol dengan tamu undangan yang ia kenal mengenai brand pakaian yang dijalankan oleh Sookyung dan eomma nya.

Sehun POV

"aku akan menunggu kabar tentang proyek baru kita Sehun-ssi," kata Kim Jongin, salah satu rekan bisnis dalam proyek baru yang kami buat.

"baiklah," kata ku singkat.

Jongin pun pergi dan mengobrol dengan tamu yang lain. Saat aku ingin menarik tangannya… hei, tunggu sebentar, kemana dia? Aku melihat sekeliling dan tidak menemukan Sookyung dimana pun.

kemana dia? Merepotkan saja. Aku pun berkeliling mencarinya dan menemukan Sookyung sedang mengobrol dengan Do Kyungsoo, sekertaris pribadiku. Untung saja dia tidak bersama orang aneh selama ia bosan. Aku berjalan menghampirinya.

Kyungsoo hyung adalah salah satu orang yang mengetahui sandiwara kami. Karena dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku percaya. Mereka terlihat membicarakan suatu hal yang lucu karena Sookyung terlihat menyembunyikan suara tawanya dengan menutup mulutnya saat tertawa.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya ku ketus dengan suara pelan takut jika ada orang yang mendengar.

"tidak ada, aku hanya menobrol dengannya, iya kan Kyungsoo-ssi?" balasnya tak kalah ketus. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"ayo kita pulang," kataku

"tapi kan pestanya belum selesai," balasnya sambil melihat sekeliling masih banyak tamu yang mengobrol.

"tidak apa, aku lelah," kataku. Bagaimana tidak? Sepulang dari kantor aku hanya pulang sebentar, mengganti baju, dan langsung menjemput Sookyung untuk pergi ke pesta ini.

"baiklah," katanya menurut. Aku langsung berpamitan pada Kyungsoo Hyung.

"hyung, kami pulang dulu," pamitku pada Kyungsoo Hyung.

"oh ne, hati-hati Sehun-ah," balasnya.

Aku pun langsung menarik tangan Sookyung untuk pergi. Aku memang beruntung memiliki istri sepertinya. Sookyung pintar, anggun, dan mudah bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang dan bahkan rekan-rekan bisnis ku. Padahal Sookyung sama sekail tidak menyukai bisnis.

Kami pun berpamitan kepada beberapa tamu dan orang tua kami. Kami berjalan menuju parkiran dengan lengan kiriku yang masih digandeng oleh Sookyung. Sesampainya di parkiran, Sookyung buru-buru melepas tangannya dari ku dan berjalan dengan menjaga jaraknya dari ku. Ya, memangnya aku ini apa huh?

Kami masuk ke mobil dan keheningan langsung terasa diantara kami. Aku tidak pernah berusaha mengobrol dengan Sookyung karena menurutku itu hanya membuang waktu dan tenaga ku. Kurasa Sookyung juga berpikiran sama dengan ku.

Sookyung POV

Ah, aku benci keheningan seperti ini. Kenapa Sehun tidak pernah berusaha mengatakan sesuatu padaku? Apa dia membenciku? Atau aku bertingkah menyebalkan? Ayolah Sehun, jangan membuat ku menebak-nebak.

Aku melirik ke arahnya yang sedang serius menyetir. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang sepertinya sangat letih setelah bekerja seharian dan masih harus menghadiri pesta menyebalkan itu. Namun, tatap saja ia terlihat tampan.

Aku selalu suka memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang menyetir. Wajahnya akan diterpa sinar-sinar dari lampu jalanan yang kami lewati. Sangat menawan. Juga tangannya yang memegang kemudi, posisi duduknya, caranya memutar setir. Semuanya terlihat sempurna.

Aku tidak pernah terobsesi bahkan mengagumi seorang pria sampai seperti ini sebelumnya. Entah mengapa seorang Oh Sehun yang baru saja kutemui 3 bulan yang lalu begitu mempengaruhi ku. Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya pun aku hanya berpikir _ah dia tampan_ , hanya itu.

Namun lama kelamaan aku menjadi penasaran karena aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria yang bahkan lebih mementingkan bisnisnya dari pada pergi ke club malam hanya untuk bersenang-senang sepulang kerja. Sejak saat itu, aku yakin kalau robot yang berbentuk manusia itu ada, yaitu Oh Sehun.

Seandainya aku bisa memilikinya. Namun sepertinya itu tidak mungkin karena Sehun telah menjadi milik wanita lain. Ya, meskipun kami sudah menikah, namun Sehun tetap berhubungan dengan wanita itu. Yoo Jinyoung, teman Sehun saat masih kuliah. Sepertinya Sehun tidak mengetahui kalau aku mengetahui hal ini.

Kalau dilihat-lihat aku rasa aku lebih cantik dari Yoo Jinyoung. Tapi tetap saja Sehun lebih memilih wanita itu. Aku tidak tahu akan sampai kapan hubungan ini berlangsung. Ini membuatku mengingat perjanjian pra-nikah kami, bahwa tidak boleh mengusik urusan pribadi satu sama lain. Baiklah, aku harap Yoo Jinyoung tahu diri bahwa sekarang Sehun adalah suami ku.

Tapi tunggu dulu, mereka kan bertemu lebih dulu. Aku tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk melarang Sehun berhubungan dengannya. Toh, hubungan kami hanya sandiwara. Okay, ini membuatku merasa sesak. Sekarang aku hanya bisa mengikatnya menjadi suamiku tanpa tahu bagaimana cara agar ia menjadi milikku.

 **-To Be Continue-**

"I want everything you are and everything you have to offer, as long as it's you, because in the end, it's only you" – Sung Sookyung

~Review~


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Me Right – Chapter 2**

 **Author: RedSaekk**

 **Title: Love Me Right**

 **Category: Romance, Chapter**

 **Rating: T - M**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Sung Sookyung (OC)**

Author POV

Setelah hari yang melelahkan dan pesta yang membosankan, sampailah Sehun dan Sookyung di rumah mereka. Hadian pernikahan yang disiapkan oleh orang tua Sehun dan Sookyung.

Sehun memarkir mobil sedan hitamnya di garasi. Sookyung memutuskan untuk keluar lebih dulu dari pada menunggu Sehun selesai memarkir mobilnya. Sookyung langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Melepas sepatu dan mantel, menyalakan lampu, dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengganti baju.

Tunggu, Sookyung dan Sehun pisah kamar? Ya, memang. Dari awal mereka memutuskan untuk tidur terpisah karena menurut mereka, kamar adalah daerah pribadi yang tidak boleh dimasuki orang lain tanpa izin.

Sookyung POV

Akhirnya sampai juga di rumah. Ku rebahkan punggung ku ke kasur yang menurut ku tidak terlalu nyaman dibanding kamar utama yang ditempati oleh Sehun. Huh, dasar egois, bukankah seharusnya dia mengalah dengan wanita? Tega sekali menyuruhku tidur di kamar yang dingin. Jika musim dingin seperti sekarang, suhu di dalam kamar ini akan hampir sama seperti diluar. Juga kasurnya, yang tidak lebih empuk dari sofa di ruang tamu.

 _Kryuuuuk….._

Ah tidak, perutku kelepasan. Untung saja tidak ada yang dengar. Aku memang belum sempat makan saat di pesta tadi, tapi Sehun sudah menyuruhku pulang. Aku pun bangun dan segera mengganti baju ku dengan celana pendek dan kaus kebesaran yang menjadi style ku saat tidur.

Aku keluar kamar untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan di dapur. Aku tidak menemukan apapun yang bisa langsung ku makan. Aku terlalu malas untuk memasak dan terlalu lapar jika tidak makan. Menyusahkan. aku menemukan satu bungkus ramyun di dalam lemari. Baiklah, sepertinya ramyun tidak buruk. aku pun memutuskan untuk memasak ramyun.

Saat sedang memasak, sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara air dari dalam kamar mandi. Hah? Sehun mandi malam-malam begini? Di musim dingin? Okay, kau bunuh diri Oh Sehun. Tidak lama Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan topless dan hanya memakai celana pendek dan menyampirkan handuk di bahunya.

 _Oh my God…!_

Aku melihatnya. Aku melihat dada bidangnya dan perut kotak-kotaknya! Lucky! Wait, what?! Apa yang kau pikirkan Sookyung? Badan atasnya yang masih sedikit basah dan memberikan kesan mengilap membuatku ingin menyentuhnya. Sungguh, aku hanya bisa mematung.

Tunggu, di kamarnya kan ada kamar mandi, kenapa Sehun harus mandi di luar? Sehun melihatku yang sedang memperhatikannya. Ah dasar bodoh! Mau sampai kapan kau tidak punya pertahanan seperti ini Sung Sookyung?!

"wae?" tanyanya santai sambil mengeringkan badannya yang masih basah.

"ani, bukankah di kamarmu ada kamar mandi? Kenapa mandi disitu?" tanyaku berusaha bersikap biasa saja dan kembali meneruskan memasak.

"tadi airnya tidak menyala," katanya sambil menghampiriku.

 _Deg deg deg deg deg_

Aku hanya bisa mematung di tempat. Sekarang aku bisa melihat badannya dengan lebih jelas. Oh tidak… kulitnya putih sekali… hey Sung Sookyung! Sadarlah!

"kau sedang apa?" tanyanya.

"aku sedang memasak, kau tidak lihat?" jawab ku ketus dan berbalik memunggunginya.

"oooh…" balasnya

"kau mau?" tawarku

"tidak, kau tau makan berat di malam selarut ini bisa membuat mu gendut Sung Sookyung", sindirnya. Aish menyebalkan sekali, padahal aku sudah berbaik hati menawarkan. Aku memilih diam.

"dan aku tidak mau memiliki istri gendut", tambahnya sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dan _blam!_

Aish, dia menyebalkan. Aku tidak peduli. Biar saja aku gendut! Aku memakan ramyun ku dengan lahap. Setelah selesai makan, aku membereskan peralatan makan ku dan mencucinya.

Aku memutuskan untu pergi tidur karena besok aku harus ke butik. Aku rasa Sehun benar, aku akan gendut. Huh, siapa peduli? Aku pun akhirnya terlelap.

Author POV

Keesokan harinya Sookyung bangun terlebih dahulu dan menyiapkan semuanya. Mulai dari sarapan, baju untuk Sehun, dan untuknya. Meskipun mereka menikah karena terpaksa, namun Sookyung tetap menjalankan tugas seorang istri dengan baik.

Selesai menyiapkan baju untuk Sehun, Sookyung mengantarkan baju itu ke kamar Sehun.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Sehun-ah, aku sudah menyiapkan baju mu", panggil Sookyung dari luar pintu.

"masuklah, pintunya tidak ku kunci", jawab Sehun.

Sookyung memasuki kamar Sehun dan melihat Sehun sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Yang Sookyung bisa tangkap dari indra penciumannya hanya bau segar yang bersumber dari tubuh Sehun.

 _Ah ya ampun wanginya.. tapi, untung saja dia pakai baju_ , batin Sookyung dalam hati sambil mengecek kembali bahwa Sehun memang memakai baju. Tepat saat Sookyung ingin membuka kenop pintu,

"gomawo," katanya.

Sookyung berbalik, "ne", balasnya singkat dan langsung keluar dari kamar Sehun.

Sookyung pun bergegas untuk bersiap-siap karena ia harus pergi ke butik dan mengerjakan beberapa baju yang belum ia selesaikan. Memakai Jeans dan kemeja putihnya, serta menata rambut panjang bergelombangnya agar tidak terlihat berantakan. Tidak lupa memoles wajahnya dengan make up tipis-tipis agar tidak terlihat terlalu pucat. Kemudian membawa tasnya ke meja makan untuk sarapan.

Di meja makan sudah ada Sehun yang sedang menikmati kopi sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sookyung pun ikut bergabung tanpa bicara dan langsung menyantap sarapannya. Sekali lagi, yang terdengar hanya keheningan dan suara dari ponsel Sehun.

Diam-diam Sookyung memperhatikan Sehun yang sesekali tersenyum saat ada pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

 _Pasti wanita itu, Yoo Jinyoung_ , batinnya. Sookyung pun menyelesaikan sarapannya dan membereskan piringnya dan piring Sehun yang sudah kosong dan mencucinya.

"aku duluan," kata Sehun.

"yeah", balas Sookyung dingin. Setelah itu Sehun langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya dan berangkat ke kantor appanya, tempat ia bekerja.

"Sookyung-ah, apakah kau mau berangkat bersama ku? Atau Sookyung-ah kau mau pergi ke butik kan? Bagaimana kalau berangkat dengan ku. Butik dan kantor ku kan satu arah.." kata Sookyung dengan nada dibuat-buat untuk mengejek Sehun sambil berjalan kearah rak sepatu.

"aish, suami macam apa dia? Membiarkan istrinya berangkat kerja sendirian. Apa dia tidak takut istrinya yang cantik ini digoda orang lain?" gerutu Sookyung sambil duduk dan memakai Sneakersnya. Sookyung pun bangkit dan membenarkan rambutnya.

"it's okay Sehun-ah, nan gwaenchanha," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Sookyung langsung memakai mantelnya dan berangkat menggunakan mobil pribadinya.

Jalanan pagi ini tidak terlalu macet, Sookyung pun memelankan laju mobilnya untuk sedikit bersantai sambil menikmati suasana pagi. Namun tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada satu arah di depannya.

Sookyung POV

Tunggu sebentar. Kupelankan laju mobilku. Bukankah itu mobil Sehun? apa yang dia lakukan di pinggir jalan seperti itu? Menunggu seseorang? Siapa? Tidak lama aku melihat seorang wanita, ah ani, Yoo Jinyoung datang dan masuk ke mobil Sehun saat aku tepat melewati mobilnya.

Aku tetap melihatnya dari spion tengah dan mendapati Sehun sedang tersenyum bahagia. saat Yoo Jinyoung duduk, Sehun langsung mencium pipinya dan bahkan tersenyum lebih bahagia lagi.

Ya ampun, senyumnya… seandainya aku adalah alasan mengapa Sehun tersenyum secerah itu. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan perasaan sesak ini. Aku pun mempercepat laju mobilku sampai mobil Sehun tidak terlihat lagi.

Sesampainya di butik, aku langsung disapa oleh beberapa pegawai butik yang menunduk sopan ke arahku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Sookyung-ah," panggil seseorang dari belakangku yang aku tahu itu pasti eomma dan langsung membalikkan badanku.

"eomma, selamat pagi," sapaku sambil tersenyum.

"selamat pagi," balasnya sambil mengusap puncak kepalaku.

"ada apa sayang?" Tanya eomma tiba-tiba.

"ne? tidak ada apa-apa. Memangnya aku kenapa?" jawabku balik bertanya.

"kau terlihat murung hari ini," kata eomma sambil memperhatikan wajahku.

Benarkah? aku rasa aku tidak apa-apa. Apa aku murung karena aku melihat Sehun menjemput Yoo Jinyoung untuk berangkat kerja bersama? tidak juga. mereka kan memang sepasang kekasih, bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu, sepertinya.

"kau berangkat sendirian? Kenapa Sehun tidak mengantar mu? Kalian bertengkar?" pertanyaan eomma yang beruntun menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"ne? aniyo. Sehun oppa sedang sibuk, makanya ia berangkat terlebih dahulu eomma. Kami tidak bertengkar," jawabku menjelaskan. Eomma hanya diam menatapku.

"Sookyung-ah, kau tau, pertengkaran dalam kehidupan rumah tangga itu hal yang wajar. Kau bisa bercerita dengan eomma kapan pun kau mau. Kau mengerti?" kata eomma sambil memegang kedua bahuku.

"eomma, kami benar-benar tidak bertengkar.." kataku. Sementara eomma hanya tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

Bertengkar apanya? Berbicara saja jarang, apalagi bertengkar? Aku hanya memikirkan kejadian tadi. Mereka terlalu serasi, sepertinya aku tidak seharusnya mengganggu. Bukankah sebaiknya pernikahan ini tidak usah terjadi? Tapi yang lebih penting, bukankah seharusnya aku tidak memikirkan ini? Aku tidak mau mengusik urusan pribadi Sehun. sebaiknya berhenti memikirkan itu dan biarkan mereka.

 **To Be Continue -**

"And there is nothing more risky than pretending not to care" – Sung Sookyung

~Review~


End file.
